Meu pai é o Papai Noel
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Lily Granger Potter faz uma descoberta


Nota: Essa historia não me pertence e sim a Miss Kathy90, eu so fiz traduzir ela e bem os personagens tambem não me pertecem e sim a maravilhosa J.K. Rowling ( Minha Diva ! )

Titulo Original: !Mi papá es Santa Claus!

* * *

Esferas coloridas foram espalhadas pelo chão de madeira da sala. Havia ouro, vermelho, verde, e havia também outras, favorito da menina que mirava as esferas abobada, transparente como bonecos de neve pequenos agitando os chapéus em saudação enquanto a neve caiu em que mundo pequeno esférica.

A menina estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas ao estilo indiano em frente à árvore de Natal que havia ido comprar ontem com os seus pais. A árvore quase tocava no teto da sala da família, ramos verdes e alongado enchia a sala com um cheiro fresco da floresta, que contrastava com o cheiro eterno de mobiliário polonês e baunilha que reinava na casa. Seu pai tomou uma das esferas que ela detinha e colocou pendurado na árvore alta. Um gato com aparência bronzeada e que parecia cansado saiu do topo da escada e foi se dedicadar a se enrolar contra o tronco do pinheiro ronronar baixinho.

Lily Potter, de cinco anos, esticou o braço para acariciar a cabeça do golpe do gato, Bichento II ronronou com maior intensidade,sentindo prazer da pequena carícia da criança.

-Lily, querida, eu preciso de sua ajuda. É hora de preparar os biscoitos -chamou de voz de sua mãe da cozinha. A mulher estava na porta, enxugando as mãos no avental branco, sorrindo, olhando para os dois grandes amores de sua vida.

- Hermione, não é justo- disse Harry espiando atrás da árvore de tamanho médio que ainda estava decorando. - Lily está me ajudando a decorar a árvore.

- Podemos fazer isso depois,certo pai ? -O desejo da criança de ser admitida pela primeira vez na cozinha excedeu o seu fascínio com esferas coloridas decorar a árvore.

Harry olhou para a filha e sua esposa apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia que era uma batalha perdida. Observou surpreso, Bichento II pegar uma esfera encantado e sair correndo. Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo correr atrás do gato, apesar de seus anos Bichento II ainda era muito ágil, bem, seu tamanho era uma grande vantagem em encontrar lugares que Harry não poderia alcançar.

Lily veio para onde sua mãe estava e jogou o avental para chamar sua atenção.

-Sim, cookies. Eu sei , - respondeu a mãe na cozinha.- Na mesa já estão os ingredientes necessários para preparar os famosos biscoitos do Natal. A receita estava na família há mais Granger gerações que Lily poderia dizer. E agora, ela seria parte dela. - Bem, antes de começar, você precisa lavar suas mãos.

Lily rapidamente foi até a pia e lavou as mãos com mais força do que o necessário.

-Agora você só precisa de um avental ,- disse sua mãe,e rapidamente puxou um avental bonito como o seu, vermelho com renas pulando, claro que o tamanho da criança. Lily sorriu animadamente, cookies era a sua tradição de Natal favorita.- É melhor começar ...

Hermione partiu para ensinar a sua filha a fazer biscoitos, tendo em mente de apenas deixa-la fazer coisas que eram seguro para ela,como polvilhar o açúcar e amassiar a massa com um pequeno amassador. Quando a massa estava pronta, Hermione apareceu, com um aceno de sua varinha, com cortadores de massa diferentes. Havia todos os tipos de figuras de lá: estrelas, pinheiros, bonecos de neve, renas, botas de Natal e postes.

Lily tomou seu favorito, um boneco de neve, e pressionou contra a o pedaço que ela tinha amassiado com bastante esforço. Hermione sorriu e felicitou-o pelo seu trabalho, pegou o biscoito e colocou na lata de forno à espera para cortar os biscoitos restantes.

Enquanto esperava os biscoitos sairem do forno e esfriar para ser decorado, Lily foi ajudar seu pai para terminar a decoração da árvore de Natal.

Todo Natal dos Potter's era assim. Cheio de alegria, risos e com a chegada da primeira filha deles isso não poderia ser diferente.

Quando terminaram a decoração da árvore, e Harry resgatar todas as esferas que Bichento II tinham seqüestrado, Hermione anunciou que os biscoitos estavam prontos para serem decorados. Ao fazer este trabalho, Lily revelou à sua mãe o plano que tinha para o Natal.

- Eu vou falar com o Papai Noel - anunciou com toda a segurança que pode ter uma menina de cinco anos de idade.

- E como você vai fazer isso? - Sua mãe perguntou genuinamente interessado nos planos de sua filha.- A hora que o Papai Noel chegar vai ser muito mais tarde do que a sua hora de dormir.

- Como você sabe, mãe? Você já viu? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Incrível ...

- Bem, mas você ainda não me disse do porque você deseja ver o Papai Noel.

- Porque o Teddy disse que ele não existia ... - disse franzindo a testa. Hermione lembrou-se que teria que falar com Harry sobre seu afilhado e as coisas que ele estava dizendo a sua filha. - Mas eu não acho isso mãe, o Papai Noel é real e eu vou provar isso.

-Claro, tesouro. Amanhã você vai dizer ao Teddy que estava errado porque você viu o Papai Noel,- disse Hermione. Um plano havia entrado em sua mente e deveria discutir este assunto com o seu marido e logo. Se Lily queria ver Papai Noel naquela noite, Lily iria ver.

Depois de terminar decorar os bolinhos e distribuí-los nos recipientes e no prato que Lily havia designado para o Papai Noel, Hermione deixou sua filha brincando com o animal de estimação da casa antes de ir para procurar o marido e dizer-lhe que precisava falar com ele sozinha.

Eles estavam em seu quarto, Hermione sentado na beira da cama enquanto Harry olhou para ela interrogativamente.

- Você quer que eu faça o que?- Ele perguntou assustado.

- Eu quero que você se vista esta noite de Papai Noel para Lily ver e poder dizer ao Teddy que o Papai Noel existe, a propósito, Harry, nós vamos ter que falar com Teddy para avisar não deve dizer essas coisas para Lily .

- Sim, claro que vamos conversar com ele, ele disse, mas ... de volta ao ponto de eu me vestido de Papai Noel ...

- Harry, por favor, é para sua filha,- disse ela franzindo a testa. Acabara de cruzar os braços sobre o peito e Harry sabia que quando Hermione adotava essa postura significava que ele estava em apuros.

- Mas Hermione, como queres que eu me pareça com o Papai Noel ?- Ele perguntou - obviamente eu não tenho cabelo branco, e eu tenho uma barriga como a sua! Além disso, o vermelho não é minha cor.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Nada, mas alguns toques resolver varinha ...

- Eu nem tenho uma roupa como a dele.

- Sério, você está me dando isso como um argumento? Eu não tenho uma roupa como a sua? Harry, você é um bruxo - replicou a castanha. Mesmo que fosse alguns centímetros mais curta do que ele, Hermione era extremamente ameaçadora quando seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram.

- Isso é ridículo, Hermione.

-O que é ridículo é que você não quer fazer a sua filha feliz, Harry James Potter.

Harry viu os olhos brilhantes de sua esposa, em seguida, bufou. Na verdade, ele sabia que não adiantava discutir porque no final das contas ia acabar fazendo o que Hermione disse. Não seria capaz de decepcionar sua princesa e sua esposa também. Ele sabia muito bem as consequências da raiva de Hermione não gostava nada.

A morena sentiu os braços de Harry em sua cintura, ele teve que apoiar o queixo no ombro dela. Hermione tentou não mostrar o quanto gostava de sentir ele tão perto de si. Afinal, ela estava brava com ele, pois não acreditava que iria colocar tantos obstáculos para algo tão simples como vestir-se de Papai Noel para agradar a sua filha.

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazê-lo. Mas ... - ele sussurrou para Hermione, - não conte a ninguém, você sabe as brincadeiras que o Ron e os gêmeos me fariam passar se eles descobrissem que eu me vesti do homem barrigudo que entrega presentes para seus filhos.

-Eu prometo - disse virando-se para ficar cara a cara com ele, perto, tão perto como tanto gostava- você não sabe o quão feliz a Lily vai ficar com isto -acrescentou antes de dar um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dele.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, Lily estava tão animada para ver o papai noel que não conseguio dormir. Por isso quando era 11 e 15 minutos ela ainda estava de pé. Pelo menos, Hermione tinha conseguido colocar o seu pijama de flanela com desenhos de coruja colorido em um fundo Lily Potter não dormia e não adiantava a sua mãe insistir que o Papai Noel não viria até que ela estivesse dormindo.

- Sério? Ela perguntou como sua mãe terminou de escovar os cabelos. Ele tinha herdado o seu cabelo desgrenhado marrom, mas seus olhos eram os olhos inconfundíveis verdes de Harry, - mas então eu nunca vou poder vê-lo.

- Você poderia fingir dormir,- sua mãe sugeriu.

- E eu posso dormir na sala ?

-Claro.

Então as duas improvisaram uma cama no sofá, trazendo travesseiros e cobertores do segundo andar. O fogo ainda queimava na lareira aquecendo a atmosfera, as luzes da árvore ainda estavam no tilintar intermitente e Lily ficou ouvindo o ronronar de Bichento II e olhou em torno da sala antes de se deitar. Na mesa de café estava colocado um prato decorado com temas de Natal, meia dúzia de biscoitos e um copo de leite e uma pequena nota que Lily tinha rabiscado com a ajuda de sua mãe para agradecer ao Papai Noel pelos presentes que receberia. Quando tudo estava pronto, Hermione colocou as cobertas de sua cama improvisada sobre Lily, beijou-lhe a testa e lembrou-lhe para fechar os olhos e fingir dormir, mas que não deveria apertar tanto porque senão o Papai Noel poderia suspeitar.

Uma vez que sua filha fechou os olhos, Hermione subiu na ponta dos pés para o segundo andar para ajudar Harry a terminar a segunda parte do plano. Harry estava no quarto principal e ainda não tinha colocado o terno vermelho de Papai Noel e dava pra ver claramente que não estava satisfeito com ter que agir como o homem do chapéu vermelho e ho - ho - ho.

-Eu me sinto ridículo - Harry exclamou enquanto se olhava no espelho,a roupa era vários tamanhos acima do seu, fazendo-o se sentir completamente patetico.

- Não seja mal-humorado, Harry. Isso que estamos fazendo pela Lily - Hermione disse docemente, talvez doce até demais. - Além disso, você esqueceu o chapéu.

Hermione foi até o armário, Harry acabou de ouvir o tilintar dos frascos diferentes, e não conseguio evitar de olhar para o espelho e soltou um gemido com o que viu e olhe que aquilo nem era nem o pior. O pior ainda estava por vir.

Sua esposa veio ate ele, em suas mãos trouxe um pequeno frasco com uma substância de aspecto sujo. Harry não entendia o que era essa necessidade de Hermione ter amostras de vários tipos de poções escondida na prateleira de cima de seu armário. Mas, aparentemente, naquela noite, ele teria a Poção Polissuco e foi útil ter algum na mão.

- Conseguiu o cabelo, certo? , Perguntou ela. Harry concordou com a cabeça e entregou-lhe um grupo de cabelo branco grisalho que ele _pediu emprestado_ de Papai Noel no shopping local.

Hermione pegou o cabelo e adicionado à bebida, agitou-o suavemente e girou o frasco entre as mãos e entregou a Harry, ele olhou de soslaio para o frasco. Ele odiava a Poção Polissuco, mas ... tudo para ver Lily feliz, pensou e bebeu em um gole. Poucos segundos depois, todo o seu rosto foi mudando ao mesmo tempo, mas seu rosto não era o únic a mudar, seu corpo começou a expandir-se para áreas que não deve e se sentiu diminuído em centímetros de estatura.

Poucos minutos depois, não era mais Harry Poterr que se olhava no espelho e sim um homem mais velho com barba, cabelo branco, com uma aparencia alegre com e uma barriga tão grande que quase tocou o vidro do espelho .

- Funcionou!- Hermione exclamou entusiasmado.

- Você sabia que a maioria dos pais trouxas apenas colocar um terno e uma barba falsa.

-Sim, mas você não é um pai trouxa, Harry. Ah, eu quero ver o rosto da Lily quando ela o vê. Talvez eu possa usar o seu manto de invisibilidade e fotografá-los juntos ...

- Hermione - Susurrou em um tom de aviso.

- O quê?

-Nada de fotos. Ninguém deve saber isso, você prometeu.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Eu apenas se deixar levar pela emoção. Agora,é melhor que você pratique.

- O quê? O que você quer dizer com praticar? - Ele perguntou incerto.

- Bem rir como Papai Noel, é claro!

- Eu tenho que?

- É claro que você tem que fazer isso, Harry. Vamos.

- Ho-ho-ho ... - Ele riu tão baixinho, tão pouco festivo e tão semelhante ao seu, que certamente despertaria suspeitas.

- Assim não Harry. Você tem que fazer melhor, mais alto, assim: Ho-ho-ho! -A entonação estava correto, mas a voz de Hermione era tão feminina que não deu o resultado esperado.

Harry tentou de novo e de novo e de novo até que ele finalmente encontrou o tom indicado. Suspirando com alívio, era hora de continuar com o plano. Harry teria que mostrar-se no primeiro andar, porque o Papai Noel é, obviamente, um mágico, como Lily tinha dito a ele naquela manhã ja que não havia outro modo para que ele seja capaz de ir de casa em casa para uma noite única e deixar todos os presentes.

* * *

Quando Harry saiu da sala, Hermione não perdeu tempo. Ela foi até o armário, tirou a capa de invisibilidade que seu marido sempre mantinha no mesmo lugar: terceira prateleira na esquerda, e a câmera trouxa que a sua mãe tinha dado quando Lily nasceu. Escondeu-se sob a capa e desceu as escadas em silêncio, para capturar o momento.

Lily tinha adormecido, Harry olhou- a com uma ternura tão característica que Hermione pensou por um momento que a poção Polissuco tinha acabado. Ele, vestido de Papai Noel, foi até a mesa e pegou um dos biscoitos que sua filha tinha decorarado. Quando terminou, suspirou três vezes e esperou ser capaz de rir, como o gorducho de idade.

- Ho-ho-ho ...

O som imediatamente alertou Lily, que tinha pegado no sono, fazendo-a se levantar rápido de sua cama improvisada e ela tentou focar seus olhos piscando da escuridão reinante. E então ela viu. Estando em pé na frente do fogo e comendo um dos biscoitos que ela mesma cozinhava era o Papai Noel. Ao ve-la olhando ele deuum sorriso surpreso. Pois supunha-se que as crianças não devem ver o Papai Noel, mas ela tinha conseguido. Ele era real! Teddy teria que engolir suas palavras pois ela tinha visto o Papai Noel.

Em sua própria casa. E comendo seus biscoitos.

- Papai Noel? Perguntou se levantando da cama improvisada, os pés descalços tocaram o chão de madeira.

- Mas o que nós temos aqui ? o que você está fazendo-se acordada a esta hora, pequena Lily ?

- Você sabe o meu nome? Perguntou surpresa.

-É claro que eu sei o seu nome - gritou o homem,- é o meu trabalho saber quem foram bons meninos e quem não é.

- Oh, - A pequena olhou para ele com expectativa, esperando ele dizer que se ela tinha sido uma menina boa ou ruim. Se fosse o último, estava pronta para receber seu pedaço de carvão sem hesitação.

- Você foi uma boa menina, Lily Potter, você não precisa ter medo. Quando você acordar amanhã você vai ver o seu presente debaixo da árvore.

- Por que você me dar agora? - Ela perguntou com interesse sincero. Ele tinha visto seus pais antes fazerem mágica antes. Ela estava familiarizado com ela,inclusive seu pai promete que quando ela tivesse idade suficiente eles iriam para o Beco Diagonal para comprar a sua própria varinha e depois ir para Hogwarts. Mas ... ver o Papai Noel fazer mágica, que era outra coisa. E ela estava ansiosa para ver se ele tinha uma varinha como a mãe e o pai ou apenas estalava os dedos, como tinha visto Monstro, o elfo velho fazer uma vez.

- Muito bem, se é isso que você quer ... - Papai Noel disse, remexeu por um momento em seu casaco vermelho enfeitada com plumas branca e, finalmente, tirou uma pequena caixa do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos e segurou-a na palma da sua mão, Lily observou-o atentamente quando ele tocou a pequena caixa e ela começou a ficar cem vezes o seu tamanho. - Feliz Natal, Lily.

-Oh,Papai Noel muito obrigado. Posso abri-lo ?

- Eu acho que é melhor esperar até de manhã para abri-lo com os seus pais,- a menina concordou, um bocejo escapou de seus lábios naquele momento. Como era tarde, acrescentou a emoção de descobrir que Papai Noel era real tinha sido demais para ela. - Parece cansada- Acrescentou Papai Noel.

Ela negou:

- Eu estou bem,Papai Noel ... você tem que ir agora?- Ela perguntou hesitante. Harry tinha que dizer sim, que ele tinha milhares de crianças esperando por ele e sair de lá antes que a poção perdesse o efeito. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse negar sua princesa, por isso recusou.- Você poderia me dizer como é o Pólo Norte?

- É claro,- ele disse e apontou para o sofá,onde se sentou-se e colocou Lily de joelhos como ele tinha visto no shopping - Bem, no Pólo Norte tem muita neve ...

-Eu sei que tem- disse Lily rindo.

-Bem, também temos muitas árvores que você tem aqui, mas são muito maiores, muito maiores mesmos ...-começou a relatar tudo o que sabia, que não era muito, então quando ele terminou, ele olhou para Lily que dormia apoiado em um braço. Com cuidado, para não acordá-la, a acomodou melhor em seus braços. Ele estava cansado, e não tinha notado antes, mas agora que tudo se acalmou, bocejou e em poucos segundos ele também estava dormindo.

Hermione largou a capa da invisibilidade, ela não poderia tirar fotos com medo de interromper o momento com o flash da camêra. Mas agora ela não poderia deixar de tirar algumas fotos assim, e quando termino Harry voltou a ter a sua mesma aparencia de sempre com o cabelo preto e terno desalinhado enorme pendurado em seu corpo.

Ela mordeu o lábio,não sendo capaz de acordá-lo. Além disso, ela também poderia despertar Lily e estragar tudo. O melhor que podia fazer era esperar um pouco. Harry iria acordar de um momento para outro. Ela se sentou-se na poltrona perto do fogo, e exaustão, e o calor que vinha das brasas poucos remanescentes na lareira estava dirigindo devagar em um sono profundo.

- Pai? -O som da voz de Lily é o que acordou Hermione. O sol entrava por entre o tecido das cortinas observando que era dia. Ela estava dormindo! E Harry ... lentamente, virou o rosto para ver como Lily olhou surpreso seu pai, ainda vestido como Papai Noel. Ele também foi surpreendido.- Pai ... mas ...

Os pais observavam em silêncio, nem se sentiu capaz de dizer alguma coisa. O que eles poderiam fazer para remediar o erro que tinha cometido? Lily ficaria tão decepcionada.

- Pa'- disse Lily - você é o Papai Noel?

- Erm ...- Harry não sabia o que responder, olhou de volta para Hermione por ajuda, ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Não havia mais nada a fazer, Lily tinha descoberto. - Ehh, sim. Lily, eu sou o Papai Noel.

- É por isso que a mamãe queria que eu fosse dormir, certo mãe?- Perguntou, virando no colo de seu pai.- Como? Desde quando? Alguém sabe que é O Papai Noel, pai? Ou é um segredo?

- É um segredo, princesa, ninguém sabe que eu sou Papai Noel -disse ele- nem mesmo o tio Ron, tia Luna ou de seus avós. Você tem que prometer que vai manter o segredo.

-Eu prometo, pai.

* * *

Mas isso não parou aí e durante o dia todo Lily não parava de fazer perguntas, que iam de como o pai se tornou o Papai Noel?, ou Onde guardar as renas, papai? E eu posso ver Rudolf? e o inevitável ... Se você é o Papai Noel, então onde esta a Sra. Noel é a mamãe ? e o que eu sou ... e se esse é o seu nome de verdade, porque nós nos chamamos diferentes?

Quando estava indo para casa dos Weasley, Harry suspeitava que Lily diria a todos que seu pai era, na verdade, o Papai Noel. Mas parecia que Lily sabia manter as suas promessas pois enquanto Lily cumprimentava e abraçava os Wesley, ela não mencionou a sua descoberta recente sobre "o trabalho real do seu pai." Mas quando eles entraram na Toca e todo mundo que estava lá conversando, foi quando Harry escutou:

- Tio Ron, você não sabe ... pai é o Papai Noel!

O riso que declaração provocou Lily ja eram de se esperar.

* * *

Nota: Oiii gente, ai uma fanfic bobinha de Natal pra vocês, sem grandes dramas so é como eu imagino que seria um natal da familia Potter, espero que tenham gostado e dependendo do resultado eu ate poderia traduzir mais algumas pra vocês e desculpem qualquer erro é que eu tive que fazer a tradução nas pressas.

Beijos e até a proxima


End file.
